Various methods exist for predicting the future location of a user by using personal and private information about the user such as a location history of the user. The problem with these methods is that they all have the potential to reveal or misuse the private information of the user. As such, there is a need for a system and method for predicting the future location of a user in a manner that maintains user privacy.